


Le plaisir de la sieste

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Italie, il y a deux types de sieste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le plaisir de la sieste

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la nuit de la FA  
> Thème : Sieste - Ivresse, baratin, lumière. Contrainte : l'humour  
> Disclaimers : Hétalia Axis Powers et dérivés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Ludwig avait compris qu’il y avait deux grands types de sieste avec Feliciano.

Il y avait la sieste classique avec plusieurs variantes. L’Italien tombait bienheureux comme une masse sur son lit, s’effondrait avec prestance dans son hamac, posait délicatement sa tête sur son coude après manger sur la table, penchait dangereusement les yeux fermés en réunion internationale, s’allongeait avec soulagement dans l’herbe en plein entraînement militaire, l’écoutait attentivement avant de plonger artistiquement sur un coussin, se jetait adorablement sur son épaule après avoir bu trop de vin, ronflait alors qu’il allait donner la recette exacte du tiramisu…

Et il y avait l’autre type de sieste où Ludwig était vivement convié à participer. Avec plusieurs variantes aussi. Dans les positions.

Feliciano annonçait à la cantonade qu’il allait faire sa sieste, lui faisait un grand sourire et un petit clin d’œil pour l’attirer dans ses draps, sans que Romano le vît.

Ludwig ne pensait pas Romano bête au point de ne pas connaître le principe de la sieste italienne à plusieurs. Il devait l’appliquer lui-même avec un certain espagnol, grand adorateur de sieste également. Ce ne devait pas qu’être italien, cette histoire de sieste… Tout le bassin Méditerranéen semblait adhérer avec ferveur et passion à ce grand principe.

Après une excuse bidon, Ludwig montait dans la chambre de Feliciano avec autant de retenue qu’un homme participant à ce genre d’activité calme pouvait conserver.

Feliciano ne s’encombrait pas toujours de vêtements pour dormir. Alors quand il était question de le faire avec Ludwig, ses habits étaient forcément superflus.

Ludwig entrait dans la chambre pour trouver Feliciano entièrement nu, la peau dorée par la lumière du début de l’après-midi. Parfois, il était de dos, ce qui mettait ses belles fesses en valeur. Parfois, il était de côté, ce qui soulignait son érection et sa silhouette longiligne.

Rarement, il l’attendait assis sur le lit de face et lui faisait explicitement signe de venir entre ses cuisses fabuleuses.

Ludwig retirait sa veste et s’approchait de Feliciano pour l’embrasser. D’abord, tout doucement puis de plus en plus fiévreusement. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de son amant pendant que celui-ci, malicieux, le débarrassait avec adresse de tous ses vêtements.

Feliciano était souvent prêt à s’unir avec lui, une fois allongés sur les draps. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils laissaient l’ivresse des sens les emporter sur des rives bien plus lointaines que celles du sommeil.

Ludwig ne clamait jamais haut et fort qu’il aimait Feliciano, mais dans l’intimité il faisait tout pour que son amant ressentît tout son attachement pour sa petite personne.

Lui donner autant de satisfaction qu’il en retirait de leurs corps à corps brûlants l’animait.

Ludwig n’osait jamais dire qu’il adorait l’union de leurs corps parce qu’il pouvait se délecter des émotions de Feliciano dans ses grands yeux ambrés. Il l’entendait aussi gémir son prénom avec désir et passion ainsi que murmurer des paroles en italien, parfois crier. Leurs hanches se coordonnaient pour la recherche du plaisir et ils se sentaient comblés d’être ensemble.   

Ils prenaient toujours leur temps et ils faisaient durer le plaisir de la sieste jusqu’à cinq voire six heures de l’après-midi. Le plus drôle pour eux était d’entendre les pas rageurs de Romano dans l’escalier, accompagné parfois d’un juron bien senti sur les saucisses allemandes et sur la fine épaisseur des murs.


End file.
